sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
История Гренландии
thumb|250px|Охотник на белого медведя на каяке. Охота и рыболовство всегда были важными составляющими жизни в Гренландии. История Гренландии — это история выживания в экстремальных условиях арктического климата. Около 84 % поверхности острова занято ледником, что ограничивает область человеческого заселения узкими прибрежными полосами. Гренландия была неизвестна европейцам вплоть до открытия в X веке норвежскими викингами, которые незадолго до того поселились в Исландии. Арктические народы населяли Гренландию задолго до открытия острова европейцами, хотя перед прибытием викингов остров обезлюдел — предки современных инуитов начали селиться на севере Гренландии лишь в XIII веке. Инуиты — единственный народ, который непрерывно населял Гренландию на протяжении столетий; однако в XVIII веке Дания, воспользовавшись приоритетом викингов, объявила остров своим владением и начала его колонизацию. Во время Второй Мировой войны Гренландия была де-факто отделена от королевства и сблизилась с Соединёнными Штатами и Канадой. По окончании войны Дания вернула себе контроль над островом, однако упразднила его колониальный статус; Гренландия была провозглашена интегральной частью Датского королевства, а в 1979 году получила широкую автономию по внутренним делам. Гренландия — единственное государственное образование, которое вышло из состава Европейского союза, хотя и хранит статус ассоциируемого государства. Ранняя палео-эскимосская культура История древней Гренландии — история повторяющихся миграций палео-эскимосов с арктических островов Северной Америки. Общей чертой всех этих культур была необходимость выживания в чрезвычайно неблагоприятных условиях самого отдаленного края Арктики на самой границе пригодного для человеческого существования ареала. Даже небольшие колебания климата превращали едва благоприятные условия в несовместимые с человеческой жизнью и приводили к исчезновению недостаточно приспособленных культур и опустошению целых регионов в результате миграций и вымирания. Археологи выделяют в Гренландии четыре палео-эскимосские культуры, которые существовали до открытия острова викингами, но сроки их существования определяются очень приблизительно: * Саккакская культура: 2500 до н. э. — 800 до н. э. на юге Гренландии; * Культура Индепенденс I: 2400 до н. э. — 1300 до н. э. на севере Гренландии; * Культура Индепенденс II: 800 до н. э. — 1 до н. э. преимущественно на севере Гренландии; * Ранняя дорсетская культура, Дорсет I: 700 до н. э. — 200 н. э. на юге Гренландии. Эти культуры не были уникальны для Гренландии. Как правило, они возникали и развивались на территориях арктической Канады и Аляски задолго до своего проникновения в Гренландию, и могли сохраняться в других местах Арктики после их исчезновения с острова. После упадка дорсетской культуры остров оставался незаселённым на протяжении столетий. Носители инуитской культуры туле, предки современных коренных жителей Гренландии, начали проникать на север острова в начале XIII века. Поселения викингов Около 980 года викинг Эрик Рауда (Рыжий) был приговорён к трехлетнему изгнанию из Исландии за убийство соседаTimeline of the history of Norse Greenland. Он решил отплыть на запад и добраться до земли, которую в ясную погоду можно увидеть с вершин гор западной Исландии. Она лежала на расстоянии 280 км от исландского берега; согласно сагам, раньше в 900-х годах туда плавал норвежец Гунбьёрн. Эрик отплыл на запад в 982 году вместе с семьей, слугами и скотом, но плавучий лед помешал ему высадиться на берег; он был вынужден обогнуть южную конечность острова и высадился в месте вблизи Юлиансхоб (Какорток). На протяжении трёх лет своего изгнания Эрик не встретил на острове ни одного человека, хотя во время своих путешествий вдоль побережья он доходил до острова Диско, далеко на северо-запад от южной оконечности Гренландии. По окончанию срока своего изгнания Эрик Рыжий в 986 году вернулся в Исландию и начал поощрять местных викингов к переселению на новые земли. Он назвал остров Гренландией ( ), которая дословно значит «Зеленая земля». Вокруг уместности этого названия до сих пор продолжаются споры; кое-кто считает, что в те времена климат в этих местах благодаря средневековому климатическому оптимуму был мягкий, и прибрежные районы юго-запада острова действительно были покрыты густой травянистой растительностью; другие считают, что такое название было выбрано с единственной целью — привлечь к острову больше поселенцев. Согласно сагам, Эрик Рыжий отплыл из Исландии с 25 кораблями, из которых лишь 14 с 350 поселенцами добрались до Гренландии, и основал на острове первое европейское поселение Eystribyggd (Восточное поселение)The Fate of Greenland's Vikings. Свидетельства саг подтверждаются результатами радиоуглеродного анализа археологических находок, которые были найдены на месте прежнего Браттахлида (теперь Кассиарсук), резиденции Эрика Рыжего вблизи современного Нарссарссуаку(?), и датируются приблизительно 1000 годом н. э. В период своего расцвета колония насчитывала от 3000 до 5000 жителей, которые сначала населяли два поселения: Восточное (Eystribyggd) на месте современного Какортока на южном конце острова, где находилось имение Эрика Рыжего Браттаглид, и Западное (Vestribyggd) на месте современного Готхоба. Территория была разделена между жилищами, которых известно свыше 400. Это была достаточно большая колония (для сравнения, сейчас население всей Гренландии составляет около 56 000 человек). Её экономической основой было торговля с Европой моржовыми бивнями; также экспортировались пенька, бечевки, овцы, кожи рогатого скота и тюленей; возможно, также вывозилась вяленая рыба (треска), которая составляет основу экономики современной Гренландии. В Гренландии совсем нет лесов, и потому колония полностью зависела от снабжения древесиной, которая была особенно нужна для судостроительства, из Норвегии и Исландии. Также из Европы завозились железные изделия и некоторые пищевые продукты. Торговые суда из Исландии ежегодно посещали колонию, иногда оставаясь здесь на зиму, реже появлялись норвежские корабли с континента. В начале XI века в Гренландию начало проникать христианство. Согласно сагам, его принес сюда Лейф Эриксон, второй сын Эрика Рыжего, который посетил Норвегию и был обращён в христианство норвежским королем Олафом I, а затем был послан обратно в Гренландию с целью распространения христианства среди местных викингов. На обратном пути Лейф Эриксон сбился из курса и попал к Винланду (большинство специалистов отождествляют его с островом Ньюфаундленд). Вернувшись в Гренландию, Лейф начал проповедовать христианство и обратил в него свою мать, которая построила первую на острове церковь в имении Эрика Рыжего Браттаглиди. В 1126 году в Гренландии было основано епископство в Гардари(?) (современный Игалику), подчинённое архиепископу Нидароса (современный Тронхейм) в Норвегии; археологи нашли остатки по крайней мере пяти гренландских церквей. Гренландская колония была независимой республикой до 1261 года, когда её население присягнуло на верность норвежскому королю: в обмен на уплату налогов Норвегия обязывалась обеспечивать снабжение колонии необходимыми материалами, ежегодно посылая к острову торговую экспедицию; даже после этого Гренландия продолжала пользоваться значительной внутренней автономией и жить по своим законам. В 1380 году Норвегия вошла в личную унию с Датским королевством, создав основание для датских претензий на остров в XVIII веке. Ухудшение климата, которое началось в XIV веке, затруднило сельское хозяйство и скотоводство на острове и способствовало ускорению упадка гренландской колонии. Эпидемия чумы («Чёрная смерть») в середине XIV ст. опустошила остров, уменьшив его население наполовину. Когда Норвегия, вместе с Исландией и Гренландией, вошла в состав Дании, условия ухудшилось ещё больше: теперь остров посещали лишь пиратские корабли. Приблизительно в 1350 году было оставлено Западное поселение; этому, возможно, способствовало появление в этих местах инуитов — носителей культуры Туле, которые в 1379 году уже подошли к окраинам Восточного Поселения. В 1378 году было упразднено епископство в Гардари. Последнее письменное свидетельство о гренландских поселенцах — церковная запись о браке — относится к 1408 году; начиная с этой даты, никаких прямых свидетельств не существует. Повидимому, скандинавские поселенцы полностью исчезли с острова на протяжении следующих 150 лет. Датские миссионеры, которые прибыли в Гренландию в XVIII ст., надеясь найти потомков прежних европейских поселенцев, встретили здесь лишь инуитов. Причины упадка и исчезновения скандинавских поселений 300px|thumb|Последнее письменное свидетельство о гренландских викингах — запись о свадьбе в церкви Хвалси принадлежит к 1408 году. Руины этой церкви — один из наиболее уцелевших памятников культуры викингов. Существуют много теорий относительно причин исчезновения норвежских поселений в Гренландии. Джаред Даймонд, автор книги «Коллапс: как общества избирают процветание или упадок», перечисляет пять факторов, которые могли способствовать исчезновению гренландской колонии: ухудшение окружающей среды, климатические изменения, вражда с соседними народами, изоляция от Европы, неспособность к адаптации. Изучению этих факторов посвящено большое количество научных исследований и публикаций. Ухудшение окружающей среды Растительность Гренландии принадлежит к тундровому типу и состоит преимущественно из осоки, пушицы и лишайников; деревья практически полностью отсутствуют, за исключением карликовой берёзы, ивы и ольхи, которые растут в некоторых местах. Здесь очень мало плодородных земель, которые, в результате отсутствия лесов, страдают от эрозии; к тому же короткое и холодное лето делает земледелие практически невозможным, поэтому норвежские поселенцы были вынуждены в основном заниматься скотоводством. Избыточная эксплуатация пастбищ в чрезвычайно чувствительной тундровой среде с нестабильными грунтами могла усилить эрозию, привести к ухудшению пастбищ и падению их производительности. Климатические изменения Результаты бурения ледникового льда позволяют узнать о климатическом положении в Гренландии на протяжении столетий. Они показывают, что во время средневекового климатического оптимума действительно наблюдалось некоторое смягчение местного климата с 800 по 1200 годы, однако в начале XIV века началось похолодание; так называемый малый ледниковый период достиг своего пика в Гренландии приблизительно в 1420-х годах . Нижние слои мусорников вблизи самых старых норвежских поселений содержат значительно больше костей овец и коз, чем свиней и крупного скота; однако в отложениях середины XIV ст. возле богатых жилищ находятся только кости крупного рогатого скота и оленей, а возле бедных — почти сплошные тюленьи кости. Версия об упадке скотоводства в результате похолодания и изменения в характере питания гренландских викингов подтверждается также исследованиями скелетов с кладбищ вблизи норвежских поселений. Вражда с соседями Во время основания норвежских поселений Гренландия была полностью лишена местного населения, но впоследствии викинги были вынуждены войти в контакт с инуитами. Инуиты культуры туле начали прибывать в Гренландию из острова Эллесмер в конце XII — начале XIII ст. Исследователям известно, что викинги называли инуитов, как и аборигенов Винланда, скрелингами ( , то есть «негодяй»). «Исландские Анналы» — один из немногочисленных источников, которые свидетельствуют о существовании контактов между норвежцами и инуитами. В них рассказывается о нападении инуитов на норвежцев, во время которой восемнадцать норвежцев погибли, а двое детей было захвачено в пленFitzhugh and Ward, 2000: p. 336. Существуют археологические свидетельства того, что инуиты вели с норвежцами торговлю, поскольку при раскопках инуитских стоянок находят много изделий норвежской работы; однако норвежцы, по-видимому, не очень интересовались инуитами, по крайней мере, находки инуитских артефактов в поселениях викингов неизвестны. Норвежцы также не переняли от инуитов технологию строительства каяков и приемы охоты на кольчатую нерпу. В целом, как считается, отношения норвежцев с инуитами были достаточно враждебны. Из археологических свидетельств известно, что к 1300 году зимние стоянки инуитов существовали уже по берегам фьордов возле Западного поселения. Где-то между 1325 и 1350 гг. норвежцы полностью оставили Западное поселение и её окрестности , возможно, из-за неудачного противостояния нападениям инуитов. Кирстен Сивер в своей книге «Замороженный отголосок» пытается довести, что гренландцы имели значительно более крепкое здоровье и питались лучше, чем считалось, и потому отрицает версию о вымирании гренландской колонии от голода. Более вероятно, утверждает он, что колония погибла в результате нападения индейцев, пиратов или европейской военной экспедиции, о которой история не сохранила сведений; также вероятно переселение гренландцев обратно в Исландию или в Винланд в поисках более благоприятного дома. Контакты с Европой При тихой зимней погоде корабль осуществлял 1400-километровое путешествие от Исландии к югу Гренландии за две недели. Гренландцы должны были поддерживать отношения с Исландией и Норвегией, чтобы торговать с ними. Гренландцы не могли сами строить корабли, потому что не имели леса, и зависели от поставок исландских купцов и от экспедиций за древесиной к Винланду. Саги рассказывают об исландских торговцах, которые плавали торговать в Гренландию, но торговля находилось в руках обладателей больших имений. Именно они торговали с прибывшими купцами, а затем перепродавали товары мелким землевладельцамFitzhugh and Ward, 2000: p. 307. Основной статьей гренландского экспорта были моржовые бивни. В Европе они использовались в декоративном искусстве как замена слоновой кости, торговля которой пришла в упадок во время вражды с исламским миром в эпоху крестовых походов. Считается вероятным, что в результате улучшения отношений Европы с миром ислама и с началом транссахарской караванной торговли слоновой костью спрос на моржовые бивни значительно упал, и это могло способствовать потере интереса купцов к Гренландии, сокращению контактов и окончательному упадку норвежской колонии на острове. Впрочем, культурное влияние христианской Европы чувствовалось в Гренландии достаточно хорошо. В 1921 году датский историк Пауль Норланд откопал захоронение викингов на церковном кладбище вблизи Восточного поселения. Тела были одеты в европейскую средневековую одежду XV столетия и не имели признаков недоедания или генетического вырождения. Большинство имело на шеях распятие и составленные в молитвенном жесте руки. Из записей папских архивов известно, что в 1345 году гренландцы были освобождены от уплаты церковной десятины из-за того, что колония серьёзно страдала от бедностиFitzhugh and Ward, 2000: p. 315. Последним судном, которое посетило Гренландию где-то в 1510-х годах, был исландский корабль, который унесло штормом на запад. Его команда не вступала в контакт с какими-либо жителями острова. Неспособность адаптироваться Последний из пяти факторов допускает, что норвежцы просто оказались неспособными приспособиться к жизни в Гренландии. Саги свидетельствуют, что некоторые из норвежцев покинули Гренландию в поисках другого края по имени Винланд, но после столкновений с враждебными аборигенами вернулись назад. Очевидно, норвежцы чувствовали, что Гренландия не может быть местом постоянного проживания, в частности в результате факторов, перечисленных выше. Однако, невзирая на это, колония смогла просуществовать на протяжении 450 лет. Археологические исследования свидетельствуют, что норвежцы делали все, что могли, чтобы приспособиться к местным условиям — некоторые из них полностью изменили уклад своей жизни. Наиболее вероятно, что исчезновение гренландских викингов было следствием не какого-то одного фактора, а определенной их комбинации. Загадке добавляет интриги практически полное отсутствие остатков рыбы и рыбных костей в мусорниках норвежских поселений. Рыба занимает очень значительное место в диете как средневековых исландцев и инуитов, так и современных гренландцев, однако среди гренландских викингов, повидимому, существовало какое-то предубеждение против неё. Джаред Раймонд допускает, что, возможно, на раннем этапе основания колонии какое-то выдающееся лицо отравилось рыбой, и поскольку норвежцы не хотели рисковать своей жизнью в этих местах, которые не прощают ошибок, впоследствии табу на потребление рыбы вошло составной частью в местную культурную традицию, осложнив выживание, когда климат ухудшился и другие источники пищи обеднели. Культура туле в Гренландии thumb|Китобойный промысел гренландцев, гравюра XVIII ст. Ганса Эджеда Вполне вероятно, когда викинги прибыли в Гренландию, они были не единственными жителями острова; новая миграция эскимосов, представителей поздней дорсетской культуры, возможно, состоялась незадолго до их прибытия. Однако эта культура эскимосов ограничивалась далеким северо-западом острова, на большом расстоянии от норвежских поселений в южной Гренландии. Некоторые археологические свидетельства позволяют допустить, что представители этого народа появились на острове незадолго до викингов. Археологи нашли остатки стоянок, где во время путешествий могли время от времени собираться от четырех до тридцати семейных групп. Эта культура полностью исчезла где-то в 1300-х годах, приблизительно в то же время, когда было оставлено Западное поселение викингов. Начиная приблизительно с 1200 года, в Гренландию начинают прибывать представители совсем другого народа — носители культуры туле, которая возникла за 200 лет до того где-то на западе Аляски и распространилась по всему арктическому побережью Северной Америки. Тулийские эскимосы, предки современных гренландских инуитов, поселились к югу от области расселения поздне-дорсетской культуры и отсюда распространились по большим территориям западной и восточной Гренландии. Этот народ обнаружил высокую степень адаптивности и хорошо приспосабливался к местным условиям, питаясь охотой на практически любых животных, которые встречались как на суше, так и в море. Тулийцы жили преимущественно оседло, создавая большие запасы пищи, которая помогала им пережить голодные зимние месяцы. Сначала они избегали местностей в высоких широтах крайнего севера Гренландии. Природа контактов между местными культурами туле, дорсет и норвежцами остается неясной. В раскопках стоянок культуры дорсет предметы норвежского производства полностью отсутствуют, но существуют непрямые свидетельства контактов, так называемые «экзотичные элементы», не характерные для культуры в целом: винтовая резьба на костяных орудиях труда и резные фигурки людей с бородой. В то же время на раскопках стоянок Туле находят много предметов норвежской работы. Возможно, между эскимосами и викингами существовал какой-то обмен объектами материальной культуры, но относительно форм этого обмена среди специалистов нет согласия; существуют как теории, которые допускают морскую торговлю викингов с эскимосами Канады, так и такие, которые объясняют появление среди эскимосов норвежских предметов грабежом оставленных викингами поселений. В фольклоре инуитов и в исландских письменных источниках вспоминаются вооруженные конфликты и похищения людей как с одной, так и с другой стороны. Вероятно, инуиты, изобретательные и умелые охотники, сокращали пищевую базу викингов, вытесняя их из охотничьих территорий центральной части западного побережья. Это могло быть одним из факторов, которые привели к исчезновению как дорсетской, так и норвежской культуры, однако немногие из исследователей считают этот фактор решающим. Какие бы трудности не постигли тогда гренландцев, эскимосы культуры туле оказались наиболее изобретательными в их преодолении, о чем свидетельствует уже то, что они выжили и дали начало современному населению острова. Датская колонизация В 1536 году, когда Дания и Норвегия официально объединились в единое государство, Гренландия стала считаться не норвежскими, а датскими владениями. Хотя контакты с островом прервались, датский король продолжал считать себя сувереном Гренландии; такое отношение нашло свое отражение во включении изображения белого медведя в датский герб. В XVII веке, с развитием китобойного промысла, английские, немецкие и голландские китобои начали посещать гренландские прибрежные воды. Иногда моряки сходили на берег, хотя никогда не устраивали постоянных поселений. В 1721 году к Гренландии была отправлена совместная торгово-миссионерская экспедиция с норвежским миссионером Гансом Еделе во главе. Датское правительство опасалось, что, если в Гренландии сохранились европейцы, то они могли даже сейчас, через 200 лет после Реформации, остаться католиками, или даже отойти от христианства. Когда после Наполеоновских войн Норвегия отделилась от Дании, Дания сохранила все заморские колонии, включая Гренландию. В XIX веке Гренландией стали интересоваться полярные исследователи и ученые, такие как Вильям Скорсби и Кнуд Расмуссен. Датская колониальная власть в Гренландии укреплялась, а миссионерская активность имела успех. В 1861 году начал печататься первый журнал на гренландском языке. Однако, согласно с колониальной практикой, датские законы распространялись только на датских жителей острова. В начале XIX века северная часть Гренландии оставалась практически ненаселенной; здесь существовали лишь немногочисленные дома охотников, которые иногда посещали эти местаThule Nationalmuseet of Denmark.. Однако на протяжении столетия на эти земли начали переселяться семьи инуитов из Канады. Последняя партия переселенцев прибыла сюда в 1864 году. На протяжении того же времени восточное побережье острова практически обезлюдело из-за ухудшения экономических условий. Первые демократические выборы окружных советов состоялись в Гренландии в 1864—1865 годах, хотя создать единственный представительский орган для острова в целом разрешено не было. В 1911 году были созданы два ландстинга, для северной и южной частей острова; они не были окончательно объединены до 1951 года. В то время большинство решений относительно дел колонии принимались в Копенгагене, где гренландцы не имели политического представительства. В конце XIX века датская торговая монополия начала критиковаться торговцами. Они считали, что содержание местного населения в пределах бездоходной экономики сдерживает развитие рыбной промышленности, которая имеет большой потенциал. Большинство гренландцев, однако, выражались за сохранение статус-кво, считая, что торговая монополия служит интересам местного китобойного промысла. Впрочем, Дания постепенно начала увеличивать инвестиции в развитие рыбной промышленности. Стратегическое значение После того, как Норвегия в 1905 году получила полную независимость, она отказалась признать датский суверенитет над Гренландией, которая была норвежским владением и отделена в 1814 году. В 1931 году норвежский китобой Хальвард Деволд по собственной инициативе занял ненаселенный восточный берег Гренландии. Впоследствии этот захват был поддержан норвежским правительством. Двумя годами позже Постоянная палата международного правосудия вынесла решение в пользу Дании, с которым Норвегия согласилась. На протяжении Второй Мировой войны, когда Германия начала морские операции в арктических водах вокруг Гренландии, Генрик Кауфманн, датский посланник в США, который отказался признать немецкую оккупацию Дании, 9 апреля 1941 года подписал соглашение с Соединёнными Штатами, которое предоставило американским военно-воздушным силам право использования баз на территории Гренландии. На протяжении войны Гренландия пользовалась практически всеми преимуществами независимого государства, поскольку датское правительство испытывало понятные трудности в управлении островом, и благодаря высокому спросу на продукты гренландского экспорта, в частности криолит. Снабжение острова во время войны взяли на себя США и Канада. В 1945 году Гренландия была возвращена Дании. 400px|thumb|Авиабаза Туле, основанная после Второй Мировой Войны, самая северная авиабаза США Во время Холодной войны Гренландия имела незаурядное стратегическое значение для контроля морских путей, которые связывали советские океанские порты в Арктике с Атлантикой, а также как удобное место для развертывания систем раннего предупреждения о запусках межконтинентальных баллистических ракет, которые могли перелететь с территории Советского Союза в Америку через Арктику. США были особенно заинтересованы в использовании этих преимуществ, и в 1951 году на замену соглашения Кауфманна было составлено другое. Авиабаза Туле вблизи поселка Туле на северо-западе острова была преобразована в постоянную базу воздушных сил. В 1953 году несколько семей инуитов было переселено из своих домов с целью расширения авиабазы; это событие стало постоянным источником напряжения в отношениях между датским правительством и местным населением Гренландии. Это напряжение только выросло, когда 21 января 1968 произошла ядерная авария. Недалеко от базы разбился B-52 Stratofortress с шестью водородными бомбами на борту, разбросав большое количество плутония по близлежащим льдам. Хотя почти весь плутоний был собран, местные жители еще долго жаловались на то, что у животных рождаются больные детёныши с деформированным скелетом. Самоуправление Колониальный статус Гренландии был упразднён в 1953 году, когда она стала неотъемлемой частью Датского королевства и получила представительство в Фолькетинге — датском парламенте. Дания также начала программу распространения медицинской помощи и образования среди гренландцев. С целью облегчения этого население начало всё больше концентрироваться в крупных населённых пунктах. Поскольку подавляющее большинство местных жителей были рыбаками и охотниками, которые имели трудности с поиском работы в городе, концентрация населения привела к росту безработицы и другим социальным проблемам, которые Гренландия до сих пор пытается преодолеть. Когда позже Дания начала сотрудничество в рамках будущего Европейского союза, разногласия между прежними метрополией и колонией еще больше выросли. Гренландцы считали, что европейский таможенный союз помешает их торговле, которая велась преимущественно с неевропейскими странами — США и Канадой. Когда Дания, вместе с Гренландией, вошла в союз (невзирая на то, что на референдуме 70,3 % гренландцев высказались против), многие из местных жителей начали чувствовать, что представительства в Копенгагене недостаточно, и местные партии начали компанию за внутреннее самоуправление. Автономия Гренландии была ратифицирована Фолькетингом в 1978 году и вступила в силу в следующем году. 23 февраля 1982 года 53 % гренландцев проголосовали за выход из состава Европейского Содружества, который состоялся в 1985 годуHistory of Greenland. Автономная Гренландия провозгласила себя государством народа инуитов. Датские географические названия были изменены на местные. Страна стала называться Калааллит Нунаат. Административный центр острова, Готхоб, стал Нууком, столицей почти суверенной страны, а в 1985 году был принят гренландский флаг. Впрочем, движение за независимость острова пока еще остается слабым. 300px|thumb|[[Боинг в аэропорту Кангэрлюссуака.]] Внешние отношения, которые на протяжении длительного времени были прерогативой Дании, сейчас преимущественно находятся в ведении правительства автономии. После выхода из Европейского союза, гренландское правительство подписало с ним специальное соглашение, а также вступило в ряд меньших региональных организаций, установило тесные отношения с Исландией, Фарерскими островами, а также с эскимосским населением Канады и России. Гренландия была также одним из государств-основателей Арктического Совета в 1996 году. На повестке дня — пересмотр положений датско-американского соглашения 1951 года с привлечением к нему автономной Гренландии как равноправной стороны. Гренландия считает целесообразным превратить авиабазу Туле в международную станцию наблюдения и спутниковой связи под контролем Организации Объединённых Нацийhttp://dk.nanoq.gl/wimpshow.asp?type=image&id=56663. Благодаря прогрессу новейших технологий, особенно развитию авиации, Гренландия в настоящее время стала значительно более доступной для внешнего мира. В 1982 году начались трансляции местного телевидения. Примечания Ссылки * The cultural history of Greenland — Information about the various cultures, from the Greenland Research Centre and the National Museum of Denmark * What Happened to the Greenland Norse? — With video sequences, from the US National Museum of Natural History * The Fate of Greenland's Vikings — Another account, from the Archaeological Institute of America * History of Greenland _ Traces the history of Greenland for 10th century to the present. * Broken Arrow – The B-52 Accident — Account of the 1968 cleanup process * Star Wars and Thule – Bringing the Cold War Back to Greenland — 2001 Greenpeace report. * Timeline of the history of Norse Greenland * Grönlands historiske Mindesmærker *